Crest of the Royal Family
, is a shōjo manga by Hosokawa Chieko. It has run in the monthly magazine Princess since 1976. In 1991, it received the 36th Shogakukan Manga Award for shōjo. As of 2006, the collected volumes had sold 36 million copies in Japan, making it the third best-selling shōjo manga ever. Carol's birthday is not mentioned in the manga, but she does turn 17 during her time in ancient Egypt. If we go by the date in which the manga was published, it could be that Carol was born in 1960, with 1976 being her 16th year. It's obvious that the manga does not follow historical events in our history, especially considering there is no mentioning of a Pharaoh Memphis; but considering that he was a young pharaoh at the time, it could be possible he was portrayed by one of the early pharaohs of the First Dynasty of Egypt, ''Pharaoh Menes'', otherwise known as ''Pharaoh Narmer (3150BC-3101BC); there is speculation by theorists that he and Menes are the same person. Pharaoh Menes was born in 3150BC and died at the age of 49 in 3101BC. If we assume Pharaoh Memphis was based off this pharaoh, we could pinpoint the exact time in history that Carol arrived in ancient Egypt! Since Memphis was 17 at the time when he met Carol, the year would be 3133 BC! ''(Of course this is only speculation!) The main character is Carol, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed American teenager from a wealthy family with an interest in Egyptology studying in Cairo. When her mentor discovers the tomb of a young pharaoh, a curse is put on the excavation team and Carol. The curse sends her back in time to ancient Egypt, where she becomes embroiled in the affairs of Egypt and other ancient countries such as Assyria and Babylonia. Carol meets Memphis, a handsome young pharaoh whose tomb she excavated in modern times. Despite his headstrong, at first violent nature, they fall deeply in love. This angers Memphis's half-sister, the Priestess Isis, who has longed to marry him. Carol, due to her exotic looks and curious ability to tell the future, becomes a major player in ancient history. Characters Main Characters * ''' : the sixteen-year-old (but later turns seventeen in the manga) heroine of the story, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed American teenager who studies archaeology in Cairo. When she got cursed, she was sent back 3000 years ago and meets the cruel but handsome Pharaoh, Memphis. Due of her vast knowledge of ancient Egyptian history, Carol is able to help Egypt through difficulties and because of that, the people of Egypt hail her as the Daughter of the Nile, Guardian of Egypt. Carol also falls in love with and marries Memphis. Because of her beauty and intelligence, Carol is constantly surrounded by danger in the ancient world, since people either want to kill her or keep her for themselves. * : the seventeen-year-old pharaoh of the ancient Egypt 3000 years ago. His name is based on the ancient capital of the Egyptian Empire, Memphis. At first, Memphis is shown as a cruel and spoiled Pharaoh, but later, we see his softer side as he develops feelings towards Carol. He is very stubborn and does not understand why Carol does not want to marry him at sixteen years of age nor does he understand that siblings in Carol's time do not marry each other and for that reason, argues with Carol about her relationship with her brother Ryan. * : the princess and High Priestess of ancient Egypt (she rules Lower Egypt) and elder sister of Memphis. Completely obsessed with her love for her brother, Memphis, she will do anything to get rid of Carol, the woman who has stolen her brother's heart. She wants to kill Carol to take her place as Egyptian Queen, believing that she will make Egypt stronger and more prosperous. Her name is based on the Egyptian goddess Isis. Supporting Characters Modern Days * : eldest brother of Carol. He cares about her very much. He is shown as a very clever young man as he manages his father's company. Later, it is revealed that he is actually Memphis's reincarnation and is actually an adopted son in the Lead family. * : second eldest brother of Carol. * Mr. Lido: father of Carol. He died from being bitten by a cobra, which was controlled by Isis, because he broke into the Royal Grave. * Mrs. Lido: mother of Carol. She loves her very much and has her best interests at heart. * : the old, fat, funny nanny of Carol. * Dr. Brown: grandpa of Jimmy, he wants to take Carol as his granddaughter-in-law. A brilliant archaeologist who found the tomb of Memphis with Carol and her friends. * : nineteen years old. He is a childhood friend of Carol, he loves her very much and wants to marry her. * : the young son of Mr. Rapman, the Arabian millionaire. He took Carol as his wife in spite of her son with Memphis Ancient World Egypt Empire * : the deceased father of Memphis and Isis. * : The Prime Minister of Egypt. He's bright, calm. * : the lord of Egypt, he is loyal with Memphis. * : Personal guard of Memphis and later Carol. Born into slavery, young Memphis took him into his service on a whim while raising hell outside of imperial palace. * : the philogynist priest of Egypt. He harbors less than pure interest in Carol. * : a servant of Carol. She is funny, loyal. * : the fake prince of Egypt. He was , a prisoner under sentence of death. Using the items of a secret grave of a lost princess in the desert, he fakes the place of Royal Lost Child. * : an ambitious woman who was sent to the Egypt palace by Kapta as a palace maid. She wants to conquer Memphis' love. Hittite Empire * : a cruel king. He is philogynist. He had plans to marry Carol, but his son, Ishmin, had his own plans to marry her instead, though that backfired when Egypt won and Carol escaped back to Egypt. * : (Also known as Prince Izumi in the manga, or Ismir.) This young prince of the Hittites, primarily from Bangladesh, is a wise, intelligent and quickly tempered young man who falls in love with Carol at first sight. Because of a misunderstanding revolving around the death of his sister, Princess Mitamun, who was supposed to marry Pharaoh Memphis, he comes to the conclusion that it was Memphis who killed his sister; (he secretly had an informant; spy, in Egypt to discover the disappearance of his sister.) He crosses the Mediterranean Sea and Libya Desert, under the guise of a Palestinian merchant, in hopes of kidnapping Carol to use her as a trump card to seek vengeance for his sister’s death, but he ends up falling hopelessly in love with carol, and he declares war on Egypt. Carol’s intelligence, beauty and compassion wins his heart, especially her bravery in the throes of danger. He is known for his piercing amber brown gaze, beautiful long silver hair, tied back in blue leather bands. (The Hittites never cut their hair; their hair acts as a shield to protect them.) * : servant of Prince Ishmin who is sent to Egypt to gather information on the disappearance of the Hittite Princess, Mitamun. He discovers the burnt accessory of the princess in the possession of an Egyptian Prison Guard, and thus, he informs Prince Ishmin that the princess has been murdered; they conclude that it was Memphis who did this, even though it was secretly Isis who did it out of pure jealousy. Ruka is then tasked with getting close to Carol in hopes of pulling her away from the safety of the Egyptians and into the hands of Prince Ishmin. During this process, before Carol's capture, he saves the Nile Goddess's life, thus earning the respect and friendship of Carol and Memphis, and he begins to develop feelings of Carol, though as he remembers his task to kidnap her, he becomes troubled but does not stray from his duty to his prince. It's assumed his hair is also silver or white like Prince Ishmin and his eyes brown. Assyria Empire * : the emperor of Assyria. He is very sly and was known to use dirty tactics and lowly tricks. He is a pervert who longs for Carol, the Daughter of the Nile river, who was well known for her beauty, intelligence and her position as the future queen of Egypt. Aside from wanting Carol for her beauty and intelligence, he plans to use her to conquer Egypt. * : a young merchant traveling everywhere. He is also a doctor. He used to help his uncle Carep kidnapping Carol from Hittite to Assyria. * : an old greedy merchant. Babylonia Empire * : the emperor of Babylonia. He proposed to Isis and made her his bride with the condition "Kill Carol". Minoa Empire * : the king of Minoa. He has a weak health before Carol goes to Minoa and makes him heathier. Minos then falls in love with Carol. The name is based on the king of Crete, king Minos from Greek Mythology * : the prince of Minoa and elder brother of Minos. Because of his strange appearance, his mother hid him in a deep cave of the Empire. She usually visits him and tells him what happens in the Empire. His name and appearance are based on the Greek ox-like creature Minotaurus. * : the mother of king Minos. She is bright. * : the general of Minoa. A powerful warrior. Libya Empire * : father of princess Cafra. * : the princess of Libya. She fell for Memphis and set many traps to eliminate Carol. She is proud of her "dark-skinned and plump-faced" beauty. Nubia Empire * : the prince of the Empire. He was imprisoned by Memphis's soldier and punished heavily by Memphis by mistake. Amazon Empire * : the beautiful queen of Amazon. Media Empire * : The Emperor of Empire. He hid his true identity to reconnoitre the Egypt palace's situation. He gave Carol a rare Chinese silk. References External links * Category:Manga of 1976 Category:Shōjo manga Category:Shogakukan Manga Awards Category:Anime of 1988 Category:Anime OVAs ko:왕가의 문장 ja:王家の紋章 th:คำสาปฟาโรห์ vi:Nữ hoàng Ai Cập (manga) zh:王家的紋章